1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a sensor element of a miniature fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of miniature fans have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,458 discloses an electric fan including a housing having a hub formed in the center, a shaft having one end force-fitted in the hub and having an annular flange formed in the other end, two polar plates force-fitted on the shaft, and a stator disposed between the polar plates. Nevertheless, the starting effect of the motor of such an electric fan is not satisfactory since the sensor element on the circuit board for starting cannot be accurately aligned with an end edge of the polar plates. The present invention is intended to provide a positioning device for the sensor element which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.